You said you'd never hurt me
by December-Malfoy
Summary: I thought you’d never hurt me, Harry. Isn’t that what you said? You said you’d never let what happened to me with Neville happen again. You said you’d protect me. You promised…
1. Eyes that twinkle no longer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Charecters. just a broken cd, a simpson comic book, and a rubber boot.  
  
'I thought you'd never hurt me, Harry. Isn't that what you said? You said you'd never let what happened to me with Neville happen again. You said you'd protect me. You promised.'  
  
As Hermione wrote these words, a tear rolled down her cheek. How could everything have gone so wrong? How could Harry do this? How could he leave her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
It was just after summer vacation, in her 7th year. Hermione stepped onto the train confidently. After what Neville did to her the year before, she didn't think she could do it. Only with the love and care of her best friends Harry and Ron could she overcome it. Harry meanwhile had just come out of a bad relationship with Cho Chang, and he was in no mood to talk. Hermione realized this the second she walked into the train compartment.  
  
Harry's eyes, which Hermione had always seen twinkling, were dull and filled with tears. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was messier than normal. He sniffed loudly as Hermione walked in.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry about Cho Chang," Hermione began.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about Herm'. It's that bitch who has to live with herself for the rest of her life."  
  
Hermione said nothing. She just nodded her head and sighed deeply as she stared into Harry's beautiful green eyes.  
  
Ron tried to change the subject. "Draco and I were thinking of sneaking into Hogsmeade later to night. Were going to The Three Broomsticks to get a tall glass of butterbeer. You two wanna come?"  
  
Ron had only told Hermione and Harry earlier on in the summer that he was gay. This had come as a great shock to them. They were only getting used to his open feelings now, although Hermione was far more accepting that Harry, who felt that his best friend being gay with his worst enemy just a stab in the back.  
  
"Malfoy doesn't like me." Said Harry simply. 


	2. Adding insult to injury

Disclaimer: I hardly own this story, let alone the Harry Potter characters inside  
  
Two big tears fell onto the parchment as Hermione set down her quill, put her head in her hands, and cried.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
" He does too like you Harry." Said Ron reassuringly, "He just doesn't know it yet."  
  
"Gee thanks Ron!" said Harry, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione gently. "Ron, we'd love to go with you and Draco."  
  
"Speak for yourself Hermione!" said Harry stubbornly.  
  
"Harry Potter we are going there tonight, and you will have a good time" said Hermione. Sometimes she could be just as stubborn.  
  
"Fine! If everybody is gonna cry about it, I'll go!" said Harry. He couldn't help letting out a little smile. Hermione was so cute when she was being stubborn.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ron with a wide grin, "We're all gonna cry!"  
  
"Well don't," Harry grinned, and hugged his best friend, "Cuz I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
Just then Draco Malfoy, everyone's favourite creep walked in.  
  
"Get your mitts off my boyfriend Potter!" Draco spat as he sat down next to Ron, and put his arm around the redhead's shoulder. Instantly Harry's grin vanished.  
  
"So Potter, how's Cho Chang?" Draco laughed. Harry got up, most likely to punch Draco in the face, but Hermione pulled him back down.  
  
"Harry! It's not worth it."  
  
"Oh yeah you filthy lil mudblood? How's Longbottom? Heard you let him get all the way!"  
  
Hermione burst into tears and let go of Harry, who then punched Malfoy, making him pretty no more! 


	3. The hungry glance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything anymore! Not the Harry Potter characters, not the broken cd (I smashed him in a moment of frustration and now we're not speaking), not my simpson comic (The dog got to him), and my boot stomped away. My life is shit!  
  
Hermione calmed down. She picked up her quill, and set it to the tear stained parchment. `How could you, Harry? How could you walk out on me? How could you not mean it when you said you loved me?'  
  
Hermione sighed. Writing this letter was so hard.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"OWW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU POTTER?!?" screamed Malfoy.  
  
"SHUT UP MALFOY! YOU DESEARVED IT!" screamed Ron back.  
  
"Ron," said Draco as he fought back tears of hurt, "How could you take their side? He punched me."  
  
"Out." Said Ron flatly, pointing to the door. He didn't want to hurt Draco, but what he just said to Harry and Hermione was inexcusable. "Get out Malfoy. I'll speak with you later."  
  
Malfoy shot a nasty look at Harry and stomped out, a tear trickling down his cheek. Harry smiled slightly at his best friend as if to say `I told you so'.  
  
"Shut up, Harry." Said Ron with a smile.  
  
They both went over to Hermione, and comforted her the best they could, her head on Harry's chest, his arm around her shoulder, and Ron nearby, patting her leg. She felt safe, and warm, and never wanted them to leave their places, but she finally raised her head to speak.  
  
"Are you still going with him to The Three Broomsticks tonight? If you are, Harry and I wanna come."  
  
"Why in the hell would we do that?" demanded Harry angrily. He had had enough of Draco for one day, and didn't want to spend any more time comforting Hermione, without kissing those soft looking lips, and running his fingers through her beautiful brown hair.  
  
"Oh Harry! I want to make sure Ron doesn't get hurt with that creep!" sighed Hermione  
  
"Umm. I am still here you know." Ron smiled.  
  
"Ron, I know you can take care of yourself, I just think that with Harry and me there, You'll be that much safer." Hermione reassured him  
  
"Yeah. We'll go. But I'm just going to protect you," said Harry to Ron. Then Harry turned to Hermione, his eyes glistened hungrily. "Both of you." 


	4. The chocolate frogs

Disclaimer: Ok. Let me clear this up for all of you. Here is a list of the things I own. 1.) My box / house (and I still have a couple of payments until it's truly mine), 2.) My bottle of tequila (tastes like Mexico! Mmm.Mexico!) 3.) My button (smells like feet). See? No Harry Potter characters!  
  
Hermione put down her quill once more, but this time she didn't cry. She couldn't cry. The tears had left, or been lost along the way. Instead she yelled, screamed all she could, and sat back down. She couldn't let that bastard get to her like that.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** "Ok, you can come with us." Said Ron with a smile. Then he heard something. A gentle rapping on their compartment door. He opened the door, to Malfoy. Malfoy was holding three boxes of chocolate frogs. He had a black eye from where Harry punched him and what looked like a broken nose.  
  
"I came to apologize." Said Malfoy softly.  
  
"Come in." replied Ron just as soft.  
  
When Malfoy came in, Harry got up ready to fight, but Hermione pulled him back down. Malfoy sat down and handed Hermione a chocolate frog.  
  
"I'm sorry Granger-um. Hermione, for saying things about you and Longbottom. I know that when Longbottom raped you, it wasn't your fault. And I know with the good friends you have, and me," he added hastily, "We'll make him pay deeply." Hermione sniffed and smiled slightly. Ten she took out her wand and muttered a spell.  
  
"Faceulus ((a/n I am so sorry! It's early is the morning and I can't think of anything)) reparo!" Instantly, Malfoy's black eye and broken nose were fixed.  
  
"Thanks." He replied with a smile. He turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry," he started as he handed a chocolate frog to Harry. "I know when Cho dumped you." but that's as far as he got because Harry stood up at that moment and punched him again in the face.  
  
"STOP LIEING YOU MISERABLE WASTE OF SKIN!" he screamed. 


	5. The kiss

Disclaimer: No! Those bastards closed the mortgage on my box! What a world, what a world! My button and my tequila were in that! Waah! And I don't even get to own one Harry Potter character! Life sucks!  
  
Hermione picked up her quill again. She scribbled furiously at the paper, getting madder and madder by the minute. She finally screamed a question, howled it into the night.  
  
"WHY ME? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"OWWW!" Draco screamed as he got hit. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, POTTER?"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO HERMIONE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER THINK THAT YOU ARE SORRY! THAT YOU ACTUALLY GIVE A FUCK" screamed Harry back  
  
"Faceus Reparo!" whispered Hermione as she pointed her wand at Draco's face.  
  
"I do care about her. I care about her because Ron cares about her and I care about him!" spoke Draco as he struggled to be calm, as he struggled to keep from crying. "I care about you too." He added.  
  
"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIER MALFOY!" Harry seethed.  
  
"You think he lied about what, Harry? Caring about Hermione, caring about you, or caring about me?" Ron asked slowly. It was so important to him that they got along.  
  
"He's lying about everything Ron! Who cares about him anyway? All he is, is a faggot!" Harry spoke before thinking.  
  
"Yeah?" sneered Ron, "Well so am I! Come on Draco!" and with that, he ran out the door and pulled Draco with him.  
  
"Oh Harry! How could you?" Hermione asked sternly.  
  
"He was lying Hermione!" Harry said as he unwraped his chocolate frog. "I know it."  
  
"You know, Harry Potter, I don't get you. How can you be so calm, when out there, your best friend needs you?" Hermione turned to leave but Harry grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Hermione, don't leave. I need to tell you something."  
  
"You don't need me anymore that Ron does. He really needs a friend right now." She said as she broke out of his grasp. She was almost out the compartment when he pulled her back, starred straight in to her eyes and said:  
  
"Hermione, I love you!"  
  
He pulled her into a long kiss, and she returned it. Their tongues danced in her mouth, then his. They kissed until they could no longer hold their breath. They pulled out and Hermione said something that would make his heart leap.  
  
"I love you too, Harry Potter."  
  
((a/n: I'd like to send a special thanx to my one and only reviewer so far, paws10081 !!!!)) 


	6. More than just a kiss

Disclaimer: what? You think its funny to see a grown girl cry? Well here you go! Waah! No box for me! No Button for me! And where the hell's my tequila?!? No Harry Potter characters either!  
  
Hermione sobbed until the tears wouldn't come. She alone had loved him. She alone had cared. And only she could feel the hurt, the pain, and the little person rolling around inside her.  
  
"I guess promises were made to be broken."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Harry kissed Hermione deeper, with all his soul. He wanted her so bad, he would do anything to have her. Just to be inside her mouth was making his loins quiver in excitement. Just then, a voice ruined the mood. It was the voice of Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Harry? Hermione? Anyone in there?"  
  
Harry sighed before he replied.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny. We're in here."  
  
"We're almost there. Hermione, lets go get changed." Said Ginny. Jesus! What was taking so long? Ginny just had to tell Hermione about what Neville said about her.  
  
Hermione stood up to leave, but Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down again.  
  
"See you after dinner, in your room." He whispered.  
  
Hermione got back up, and left out the door.  
  
Hermione had graduated top of her class, the previous year, and had become Head Girl, something she was very proud of. After the big feast, she waited in her room, wondering what she would tell Harry. Ginny had told her over dinner about what Neville had said to Dean Thomas and Shamus Finnigan, and, even though she could never forgive Neville for trying to rape her, she was satisfied with what he had told Dean and Shamus. The truth. Well most of it. He somehow left out the part when he took her all the way to the forbidden woods to try to rape her so she couldn't get away. After that insident, she wasn't sure she wanted to do anything much with Harry. She didn't have to wait long however, for Harry walked in.  
  
"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." Said Harry hungrily as he went to kiss Hermione. She backed away.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, a little frightened.  
  
"I was trying to, how do those muggles say it? Oh yeah. Get my freak on." Said Harry, as a wide grin spread over his face.  
  
"Not now." Hermione replied smugly. "We have to meet Ron and Draco at The Three Broomsticks, remember?" 


	7. A hug from eveyone's favourite faggot

Disclaimer: Hey guess what! I found a half-empty bottle of rum! It smells like my button, but tastes pretty good! Finally life makes sense! Oh yeah, and I don't own any Harry Potter characters.  
  
Hermione got up, unusually calm, and sat on her bed. The baby was kicking, and it hurt. Then Hermione spoke to it.  
  
"I guess you're your daddy's baby"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"You actually expect me to go?!?" said an astonished Harry.  
  
"I'll be lucky if I'm still alive at the end of the night if we go!"  
  
"Yes but will Ron be so lucky if you don't?" said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"What'll you give me if I go?" asked Harry, a wide grin spreading over his face.  
  
"We'll see. It all depends how good you are tonight at The Three Broomsticks." Said Hermione mischievously.  
  
"Let's go then!" said Harry  
  
They crept down the secret passage until they got to Honey Dukes. There, Harry bought 8 boxes of Chocolate Frogs, 2 Vampire Lollys, 4 Pumpkin Gummy Rats, and 6 packages of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Then they headed to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
When Hermione and Harry stepped into The Three Broomsticks, Draco stood up, to fight, but Hermione approached first. She kissed Draco on the cheek, making him blush. Then she kissed Ron on the cheek, also making him blush. Then she told them that Harry wanted to apologize. Harry came closer, and split the candy in 2 groups, and handed them to Draco and Ron with his apologies. Ron merely thanked him with a smile, but Draco, obviously on a sugar buzz, put his arms around Harry and hugged him with all his might. 


	8. Why this story's rated R

Disclaimer: Ok, here's the deal. I only own this disclaimer and my 5 reviews. The rest is to soul property of JK Rowling.  
  
Hermione lay on her side, and sang to her baby. The song had no tune, and the words were messed up, but Hermione didn't care. She just wanted her baby to stop kicking her. To stop moving, to stop breathing, to stop living. She knew she was just thinking of this. She would never actually think of killing this wonderful life inside her. That would just be barbaric.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Um, thanks um, Draco." Said Harry uneasily. He had never been hugged by Draco before, and it was making him feel uncomfortable. "Could you stop hugging me please?"  
  
They soon were quite drunk on butter beer, and Harry helped Hermione as they wobbled home. Soon they sat on her bed, in her room. Them he asked the question she was nervous about answering.  
  
"Have I been a good enough boy?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Um, Harry, after what happened with Neville last year, I uh, don't want to do anything quite yet." She said nervously. The smile vanished from Harry's lips.  
  
"Oh you don't, do you?" an evil sort of smile flashed across his face as he continued, "It's not as if you have a choice." Hermione looked frightened.  
  
"Harry, I think you should leave." She tried to grab her wand from the dresser but Harry got there first.  
  
"I don't think you heard me right, Hermione. You don't have any say in this." And with that he snapped her wand in half. Then he took out his own wand and pointed it at the door.  
  
"Clashet Nymphet!" he yelled. The lock on the door clicked shut. Then he pointed his wand at Hermione.  
  
"Silencio!" he yelled. Hermione tried to scream, but she couldn't. She had been silenced. Harry pointed his wand at the bed.  
  
"Ciao Xsce!" Instantly Hermione was strapped to the bed, gagged and tied up. She tried to scream again, but no sound came out. Harry flashed another evil grin.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but this had to be done. It's just easier this way."  
  
Harry started to undo her robes ((a/n why couldn't JK Rowling put her characters in something a little easier to get out of???)). When he was done, he looked at her writhing naked body. He took her right nipple in her left hand and squeezed.  
  
"You like that, don't you? You dirty little slut!" said Harry as he started to get stiff.  
  
Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as Harry put Hermione's nipple in his mouth, and sucked. While he sucked, his hands found their way to her pussy. He played with her clit until she was wet, then he stopped. He tore off his robes, and faced her. Then he slowly placed himself inside her. He stabbed her, over and over.  
  
"How bout that, huh? You like that? You should have given me what I wanted earlier. Then I might have been a bit more gentle!" he laughed evily. 


	9. The crappy flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Waah! Why won't you let me sleep?!?  
  
Hermione gently rocked back and forth in her sleep. A tear streaked down her cheek as she realized her greatest nightmare, was a reality.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hermione sobbed silently as she remembered that night when Neville tried to do the same thing that Harry was doing right now.  
  
  
  
"Neville! Where are you taking me?" giggled a 6th year Hermione under a blindfold. It was so like him to think of a romantic place for them! This is why she loved him!  
  
"I'm not telling you Hermione! That will ruin the surprise! And the suspense leading up to the surprise. And the mood the surprise would create! And the," said a smiling Neville. He loved Hermione too, but this place was far from romantic.  
  
Hermione giggled. "I get it Neville! That's so cute of you to worry so much!" she giggled again. This was so exciting!  
  
"Yeah, cute." Neville muttered sarcastically.  
  
"We're here!" Neville took off Hermione's blindfold. Hermione's jaw dropped. The forbidden forest? How was that romantic?  
  
"Let's fuck!" said Neville.  
  
"Neville, I don't think I'm ready." Said Hermione startled by the words coming from Neville's mouth.  
  
"I really don't give a bloody fuck ((a/n I like saying that!)) whether your ready or not, you stupid, filthy, mudblood!" said Neville as he jumped at Hermione. Hermione however, was too fast for him.  
  
"Freezicus jyor Assicus ((a/n I'm not good at making stuff up))!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at Neville. Instantly he was frozen."  
  
  
  
Soon Harry was done with her pussy. He needed something new to do. He thought about it for a while before finally making up his mind to drill her ass. It was painful. So painful, in fact, that Hermione passed out.  
  
((A/N Id like to thank my six reviewers so far, and would like to respond to what they said:  
  
FEAngel258: Yes, I am a mean author, because I am evil. I'm glad you like the story though! Jessica: Yes, I thought when Draco hugged Harry, was a very funny part. I'm glad you can see why! Kristy Chan: What the hell are you talking about? PetrA: me speling I fing! *translation* Thanks for the review! paws10081: My favouritist reviewer so far! You're the only one to review twice! I love you (as a friend)! 


	10. The letter of lies

A/N: To Tesa: I know this story is moving fast, and I like it that way. It makes the colours in my head move faster! Please don't ask about that last comment. To Cass-7: Thanks for the comment. I'm glad you liked my story! To FEAngel258: Your now tied for my favourite reviewer! And by the way: Neville was horny. Let me just clear that up. He just had to fuck someone. You know the feeling? Well, I do. The sad thing is, I'm a virgin.  
  
Disclaimer: Just give me the chance to own something, God! I dare ya! Please don't smite me! God: You gave me no choice, December! I shall smite you, and you shall be smotten! Disclaimer: Oh crap!  
  
Hermione woke from her sleep with a start. She was sweating a lot, reliving that horrible night, and the horrible morning that followed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When Hermione woke up, she was alone, on her bed. She was no longer tied up, or naked, for that matter. The door was wide open. She looked around the room. Flower petals were everywhere. A bouquet of tiger lilies were in water. Her broken wand and a snowy white owl on the desk. Instantly, Hermione got up.  
  
"Hi Hedwig! What have you got there?" The majestic bird came closer, only to drop a package and then fly off. On the package, there was a note:  
  
My Dearest Hermione:  
  
I'm sorry I am not there to see you wake up. In the middle of making love last night, you started to cry. I hope I didn't hurt you my love. I was called off to Quidditch practice this morning. I hope you are feeling better, and, if you're not, I hope these chocolate frogs will make you feel much better. I suppose you were too drunk last night, to remember what had happened. I made love to you. You wanted it, so technically it's not rape. I love you!  
  
Have a good day,  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
"How dare he?" muttered Hermione, as she reread the letter again and again. She opened the package of chocolate frogs, and killed the little creature inside with her bare thumb. She quickly dressed and ran to the hospital wing, almost hitting Snape on the way there. She sat down in a chair in the hospital wing, and waited for Madam Pomfrey. Finally, after minutes of waiting, Poppy Pomfrey came to Hermione.  
  
"What seems to be the problem dear?" asked Madam Pomfrey, who had been absolutely glowing since Dumbledoor asked her to marry him.  
  
"Um, Madam Pomfrey, I think I need a pregnancy test." Hermione blushed. Madam Pomfrey, on the other hand, smiled.  
  
"A baby is a gift from God! Yes Mrs. Granger, right this way." She led her towards a bed. After a few minutes of um - testing - Madam Pomfrey had the results.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Granger!" said an estatic Pomfrey, "A baby truly is a gift from God! You've been blessed! Shall I call the father?" 


	11. Maybe this story will have a happy endin

Disclaimer: All I own is this promise that everything will work out for Hermione  
  
Hermione lay in bed, thinking. Then a noise made her sit bolt upright in bed. It was Shamus Finnigan. Hermione started to cry softly.  
  
"Oh my god, Hermione! I didn't mean to wake you." said Shamus with a frown. He put his arms around her, and somehow, she knew everything would be okay. He gently massaged her cheek with his hand, and hummed a tuneless song to her. She cried softly, but for some reason, she felt safe, and warm.  
  
"I love you, Hermione Granger. Whatever happens between you, and Harry, and the baby, I'll be there."  
  
He kissed her softly on the lips, and she blushed.  
  
"I love you too, Shamus. I love you too."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"No. That won't be nessisary." Hermione tried to choke back tears as she ran back to her room. On the way there she bumped into Harry.  
  
"Hermione. what a pleasure bumping into you." Harry grinned evily.  
  
"I bet." Sniffed Hermione sarcasticly.  
  
"Where were you just now?" Harry's grin spread farther.  
  
"To see Madam Pomfrey for a pregnancy test."  
  
The smile vanished from Harry's face.  
  
"It's not mine." He said flatly.  
  
Hermione blew her cool."How could it NOT be yours? I was a virgin until you raped me last night!!!"  
  
"You are a slut! It's not mine!" Harry practically screamed at her. "Besides," said Harry regaining himself, "I've decided I don't want you as a girlfriend. Yes, that's it. I've dumped you. I didn't want to tell you this before, but I've already started dating Ginny. Don't get me wrong, your always good for a shag, but Ginny doesn't cheat on me. You, however-"  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She ran past Harry. She ran and ran as far as she could. When she finally stoped, she found that she was in the forbidden forest. In the blue light, she could see a figure slumped up next to a tree.  
  
It was a boy. An irish boy with short brown hair. His eyes were brown, and his cheeks were stained with tears. Then Hermione realized who it was.  
  
"Shamus? Is that you?" 


	12. I've always loved you

Disclaimer: All I own is my thanks to all my good reviewers for liking these crap-tacular disclaimers  
  
Seamus smiled. "Hermione, I've got to show you something."  
  
"But Seamus, I don't want to move." A tear rolled down her cheek. Seamus pulled her closer to his chest.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. I guess it can wait until tomorrow." He kissed her gently, then cradled her in his arms. He rocked her gently back and forth, and soon, they were both asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Hermione!" Seamus was startled. "How long have you been there?"  
  
Hermione swallowed a big salty lump in her throat. "Not long." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Seamus stood up. "Hermione, are you alright?" Ivory tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Seamus I'm pregnant." She whispered.  
  
Seamus walked to her and put his arms around her. "Sweetie, when you have a baby, it's supposed to be a joyous time. Why are you crying?"  
  
More pearly tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's Harry's."  
  
Seamus was surprised. "Honey, I thought you liked Harry."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Seamus, he raped me."  
  
"What?!? That little piece of shit!" said Seamus angrilly. "I'll kill him!"  
  
"No! Seamus, don't leave me!" more tears fell.  
  
Seamus hugged her, "Don't worry. I'll never leave you. I love you."  
  
Hermione looked up into his eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Harry for one."  
  
"Harry's an ass muncher."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Honey, Ron's gay."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Sweetie, I love you. I've always loved you. "  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since the first day I met you."  
  
"I love you too Seamus." 


End file.
